Dallas The Next Generation: Season Three
by Lewis767
Summary: The Ewing's are back! Join John Ross, Christopher, Pamela Rebecca, Amanda and all of the others in the most exciting season of Dallas TNG yet!
1. Episode 1 - Return To Southfork

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you all love this episode, as much as I do! Don't forget to read and review! **

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Ewing, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing, Pam Ewing.**

**Absent: Drew Ramos**

**Featuring: Cliff Barnes, Ray Krebbs, Margaret Krebbs, Frank Ashkani.**

**Guest Starring: Sly Lovegren**

Margaret Krebbs approached Southfork with a briefcase in her hand and a worried expression on her face. As Margaret made her way inside the ranch, she noticed the large amount of police officers, investigators and forensics, scoping the large ranch, not missing any detail. Many of the guests such as Lucy, Gary, Val, Afton and many others had been allowed to leave and return to their homes. Afton had pleaded with the police to the let them stay but she was denied her wish.

Margaret headed over to John Ross, Pamela, Sue Ellen, J.R and Ray who had stayed at Southfork whilst Bobby, Pam and Amanda had gone to the hospital with Christopher. "Daddy, I came as soon as I heard!" Margaret said, rushing over to her father who immediately hugged her.

"Oh Maggie it was terrible!" Ray stated.

"Don't worry, I've got myself and the best lawyers in Dallas working on this case" Margaret said, assuring her family that she was doing everything she could. Sue Ellen smiled at the young lawyer.

Whilst the Ewing's were in deep discussion, Pamela was stood by the Southfork pool, thinking about what Carl had said before he had died. After noticing his fiancées discomfort, John Ross approached her. "I keep thinking John Ross, what could my father possibly do to me, what could he do to hurt me anymore than he already has, and now I find out that he had something to do with Christopher being shot!" Pamela explained, heartbroken.

John Ross kissed his fiancée on the cheek. "Your daddy is as low as they come darlin' he knew you would be here tonight and he still risked your life! Don't you worry Pamela, I'll find out why he did it, and he'll pay!" John Ross said.

"Take me home John Ross, just take me home" Pamela said, breaking down in John Ross's arms. John Ross did as he was instructed and said his goodbyes to the rest of the family before leaving with a distraught Pamela.

* * *

Five Weeks Later

Bobby Ewing and his wife, Pam had been helping Christopher cope with his injuries at the hospital for the last five weeks, along with Christopher's wife, Amanda Carter Ewing. "In a few weeks time you'll be back at home planning the future of your babies!" Pam said, keeping positive and enthusiastic. Christopher smiled at his mothers attempt of optimism but couldn't resist staring at his wife who was pacing outside of the hospital room.

"So what exactly is wrong with him?" Amanda queried outside of Chris's room, Amanda had been speaking to the doctor for the last fifteen minutes. "It's too early to say Mrs. Ewing. Your husband suffered a severe bullet the chest, we need to keep a close eye on him" the doctor said before heading off. Amanda sighed and sat down on a nearby chair, sighing heavily into her hands.  
Bobby Ewing noticed Amanda's distress and made his way outside to speak to her. "He'll be OK Amanda, I promise you that" Bobby said, assuring his daughter in law. Amanda sighed once more.

"I hope your right Bobby. Because I'm beginning to lose hope" Amanda responded.

* * *

Cliff Barnes stood in his office at Barnes Oil with his assistant, Frank Ashkani by his side. "It's going all wrong! Christopher was never supposed to be shot! If Pam finds out she'll never forgive me! Why couldn't that idiot, Carl just do as I ask?! Now he's got himself murdered by his own sister" Cliff explained, staring outside of his office window.

Frank grinned before sitting down. "I see your predicament Mr. Barnes. Would you like me to do anything?" Frank asked.

Cliff mulled it over.

"Keep an eye on Pamela for me. After what that Carter boy told her I want to make sure she's still on side" Cliff responded.

"Yes Mr. Barnes" Frank replied.

* * *

Once Bobby and Pam had returned to Southfork, Amanda managed to see Christopher on her own. "Hey, how you holding up?" Amanda asked, sitting beside her husband, rubbing her pregnant stomach. "I'm fine, I'll be okay in a couple of days. How are you?" Christopher asked in response.

Amanda chuckled. "I'm not the one laying in a hospital bed, you are" she responded.

Christopher smiled. "I meant with everything. The babies, me, you, and Carl". Amanda hadn't thought about the consequences of killing Carl yet, she knew that it was self defence and that she had saved everyone from a lot more deaths.

"I did what I had to to save my family. I couldn't risk him hurting Pamela or your family and especially you! He may of been my brother biologically, but he's not my brother" Amanda protested. Christopher nodded in agreement.

J.R Ewing, John Ross Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Bobby Ewing and Sue Ellen Ewing all gathered in the Ewing Enterprises boardroom where J.R let his family in on some information. "I know your all wondering why I called you here, especially you Pamela. I recently called one of my best private investigators to look into ole' Cliff Barnes, and she's going to do just that! Come on out!" J.R explained.

The Ewing's and Pamela waited in awe as the investigator came out of J.R's office, the woman was...Sly Lovegren.

"Hello, J.R" she said.

* * *

THE END...

**Episode 2 - Business Buddies: Vicente Cano enters the scene as does Drew Ramos as well as two characters from S1. (I know right!) Pamela and Sly work together to find out what Cliff Barnes is up too, but little do they know their being followed too! Drew meets Christopher and informs him that he is Elena's brother. A shocking cliffhanger reaches the end of the episode!**


	2. Episode 2 - Business Buddies

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Ewing, Drew Ramos, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing.**

**Absent: Pam Ewing.**

**Featuring: Vicente Cano, Betsy Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Gary Ewing, Frank Ashkani, Cliff Barnes, Sly Lovegren.**

Gary Ewing had recently purchased his nephew, Christopher Ewing's 12.5% of Ewing Enterprises, whilst Christopher's wife, Amanda Ewing had the remaining 12.5%. Gary had thoroughly enjoyed being apart of his family's business, it was something his father, Jock would not have approved of, but that was in the past, he was focusing on the future. Gary had also moved back to Dallas as a way of getting to his business easier. Gary's wife, Val had decided to remain in Knots Landing, away from the Ewing's, however her children had other plans. Lucy, Bobby and Betsy had all moved to Dallas, Lucy wanted to remain in Dallas for the rest of her life, however Betsy and Bobby are merely living in Dallas temporarily.

Gary had spent the morning getting ready for a meeting at Ewing Enterprises with his fellow board members; Bobby, J.R, Amanda, Sue Ellen and John Ross as well as Betsy and Bobby who needed to discuss business along with one of their associates.

As Gary made his way to the boardroom he bumped into Sue Ellen. "Hello, Sue Ellen, I see my children have summoned you to this meeting as well?" Gary asked, smirking at his former sister in law.

"It seems they have Gary" Sue Ellen replied, making her way into he boardroom with everyone else. John Ross sat beside J.R and his mother whilst Bobby sat beside Gary and Amanda. "So what is this Gary? Are you in on this too? Or is it just your weird kids?" John Ross asked, being blunt to his uncle. Gary just laughed the comment off.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you John Ross!" Bobby said, coming to Gary's aid. Before any of the family could continue, Bobby Ewing II and Betsy Ewing sauntered into the EE boardroom with a strange looking, Venezuelan man. "Looks like the Calvary's showed up!" John Ross quipped. Amanda felt awkward, the last time she had seen Betsy was when Betsy had tackled Amanda to the floor before burning down Southfork!

"I can't even believe we're letting this freak talk to us!" Amanda said, indicating towards Betsy. John Ross agreed with her, especially since Betsy had endangered Pamela with the Southfork fire. "And as for Bobby! He practically tried to screw his cousin over, who by the way is in hospital!" Amanda continued, this time talking about Bobby II.

"How is Christopher by the way Bobby? I can't imagine he's doing well with a bitch of a wife like that! Especially one that murdered her own brother!" Betsy barked in response. This had angered Amanda more than anything Betsy had previously done. "Enough! You both need to calm down, Amanda's pregnant and can't be getting stressed like this, and besides, your the one who called us, can you please just start talking!" Bobby explained.

Betsy and Amanda ceased their argument. "This man beside me is Vicente Cano! A Venezuelan businessman, we met him a few weeks ago where he proposed that we start an alternative energy company, rather than using oil! The reason why we came to you is because we want you to invest in our company; Cano-Ewing Energies, or simply CEE" Bobby explained.

"Also, Vicente and I are engaged, and that's another reason for us doing this" Betsy revealed. Everyone was shocked, including Gary who had no knowledge of this.  
"What! Since when did this happen?!" Gary asked in response, hurt by his daughter.

"Your daughter and I have been in love for a while now Mr. Ewing and I will take care of her, do not worry" Vicente said. Gary was about to snap back when Sue Ellen intervened.

"Give us a reason of why we should invest in CEE, who would have shares in this company? You can't expect to do a nine way split" Sue Ellen pointed out. Vicente revealed his thoughts.

"With all do respect Mrs. Ewing, only the members that wanted to invest would be incorporated into the company. Myself and Betsy would both have 30% each, Bobby with 15% and at least two investors with 15% also". Vicente explained.

"Why the hell would we give you that amount of money?" J.R asked. Instead of Vicente responding, it was Gary.

"Oh I know you will J.R because if you don't, I'm selling my 12.5% to Cliff Barnes, and I don't think you want him in this company!". Everyone was shocked at Gary's outburst.

"What's wrong with you Gary?!" Bobby asked, knocked back by this comment. Betsy and Bobby II were also shocked, however they were glad that Gary had defended them.

"I think we all need to calm down" Vicente said.

"You've got till tomorrow evening J.R!" Gary said, storming out of the room with Betsy, Bobby and Vicente following.

* * *

Pamela Rebecca Barnes had been recently told by J.R Ewing that he had hired his private investigator, Sly Lovegren to help Pamela uncover her father, Cliff Barnes' hidden agenda, behind Carl's ambush on Southfork. Pamela and Sly had met up in Pamela's apartment where Sly began to reveal what she had uncovered so far in Cliff. "What do you know?" Pamela asked, in a serious tone.

Sly smirked at Pamela before responding. "Your father bailed Carl out of jail so he could kill John Ross, Pamela! He didn't like the idea of you marrying a Ewing and decided that something needed to be done, so he got Carl to shoot John Ross but Carl didn't listen, instead he shot Christopher as a way to get back at Amanda" Sly said.

Pamela was appalled by what she had just heard. "Oh my god" Pamela said, looking out of the window, trying to avoid what she had just learnt. "Crap!" Pamela said.

Sly was confused. "What's wrong?" She asked, standing beside Pamela. Pamela Rebecca pointed to the man that was entering Pamela's apartment building, Frank Ashkani. "He's been following me for a few days, he's my dads assistant. He works at Barnes Oil" Pamela explained.

Sly knew what was going on. "He must know what I know. We've got to get you out of here, it's not safe!" Sly said, getting Pamela to rush out of the apartment as Sly pulled out a gun. "Go!" Sly ordered, ushering Pamela out.

As Sly and Pamela entered the elevator, Frank spotted them and immediately started chasing after them. As the elevator doors closed, Pamela immediately started fighting with Sly over the gun. "Get rid of that thing!" Pamela yelled.

"No!" Was Sly's response. As they reached the ground floor, Pamela yanked the gun out of Sly's hand and threw it across the reception area where Sly quickly received it before pulling Pamela into her car. Frank then knew that he couldn't catch up with them. "Mr. Barnes" Frank said on the phone. "The investigator has told Pamela about your intentions, I think you need to get away from Dallas for a while, let it all blow over" Frank suggested.

"Good idea Frank. Keep an eye on my daughter!" Cliff responded.

* * *

Christopher Ewing had been waiting for his father and his wife to show up for almost an hour now, but someone else had already shown up, someone Christopher had not been expecting, Drew Ramos. "Christopher Ewing?" Drew asked, Christopher nodded.

"I'm Drew Ramos. I think you met my sister a couple of weeks ago? Elena Ramos." Drew said. Christopher had no idea that Elena had a brother.

"Look about what happened between Elena and I" Christopher was cut off by Drew.

"It's Okay. I'm not here to judge you, she told me about you being kind about it and all that, I just came to see you about a job on your ranch. I know it might be awkward seeing as how I'm your ex boyfriend brother. Oh and I did try to go to your family first but they weren't home so I thought I'd come see you" Drew explained.

"We could use the extra help, especially with half our family working at Ewing Enterprises, sure why not" Christopher said, intent on not arguing. Drew thanked him before turning away. "How is Elena by the way?" Christopher asked. Drew smirked.

"She's good".

* * *

THE END...

**Episode 3 - My Enemy is Your Enemy: J.R and John Ross kidnap Gary. Pamela finds out that Cliff has fled Dallas, also Frank Ashkani is representing his shares in Barnes Oil.**


	3. Episode 3 - My enemy is your enemy

**A/N: sorry it took a while but here's the episode, please review!**

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Ewing, Drew Ramos, J.R Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing, Pam Ewing.**

**Featuring: Frank Ashkani, Bernice, Vicente Cano, Betsy Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Gary Ewing.**

John Ross Ewing and his fiancée, Pamela Rebecca Barnes had spent no time planning their wedding since the ambush at Southfork, led by Carl Carter who was now thankfully deceased. Pamela had since been focusing on her father and trying to work out why he was been so manipulative and spiteful, whilst John Ross had been focusing on Gary's twins, Betsy and Bobby Ewing from taking Ewing Enterprises down alongside Betsy's Venezuelan fiancé, Vicente Cano. The couple hadn't been able to spend any type of quality time together since these events. John Ross had already gotten dressed for work in a smart and crisp suit whilst Pamela had also gotten ready in a crimson red dress. "Darlin' you look more sexy looking each and every day" John Ross said, about to lean in for a kiss.

"Not this morning John Ross! You can't get my makeup screwed up, I've got a boardroom meeting in six minutes!" Pamela responded. John Ross continued to smirk. Pamela quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before dashing out of the door.

* * *

Pamela Rebecca had walked into the boardroom of Barnes Oil and sat down. After a few minutes, Frank Ashkani, Cliff Barnes' assistant and friend walked into the room. "What are you doing here Frank? Where's my father?" Pamela asked, confused. Frank smirked.

"Mr. Barnes is away on a business trip, he won't be back for a few weeks, he has given me temporary control of his shares for now" Frank explained. Pamela couldn't believe it.

"He can't do that! Not without consulting Christopher and I first!" Pamela said.

"Actually Ms. Barnes he can, he has the biggest shares in the company and is also the CEO, if you have an issue with it I suggest you speak to Rebecca Wentworth, but unfortunately she's not a living being at the moment!" Frank joked before leaving.

"Great!" Pamela said dialling a number.  
.

"Hello Bernice it's Pamela Barnes. Is it true that my father handed his shares over to Frank recently?" Pamela asked.

"Yes Ms. Barnes. Your father temporarily handed his shares over to Mr. Ashkani a few days ago" Bernice responded.

"Unbelievable!" Pamela replied, hanging up on Bernice.

* * *

Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing, and Amanda Ewing, met in the boardroom of Ewing Enterprises accompanied by Betsy and Bobby Ewing as well as Betsy's fiancé, Vicente Cano. Vicente, Betsy and Bobby II sat next to each other whilst Bobby sat with Sue Ellen and Amanda. Each boardroom member glanced awkwardly towards each other before Sue Ellen decided to speak up. "Where's your father Bobby?" Sue Ellen asked the youngest twin. Betsy sighed before turning to face Vicente. "I was just about to ask you the same thing, Aunt Sue Ellen" Bobby responded.

"Don't call her that Bobby! They stopped being our family ever since they sided with that tramp!" Betsy said, indicating towards Amanda.

"That's it!" Amanda said, immediately standing up and launching herself at Betsy. Vicente and Bobby managed to pull Amanda back whilst Bobby II helped Betsy up.

"Put that thing on a leash!" Betsy ordered. Sue Ellen helped Amanda calm down before resuming their level of professionalism.

"Betsy calm down" was all Vicente said.

* * *

"Let me go!" The voice of Gary Ewing said as he wriggled and jerked until his let go of. Gary immediately opened his eyes and spotted J.R and John Ross opposite him. "You son of a bitch!" Gary said, spitting at both J.R and John Ross.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say about our mama" J.R said with a smirk.

"What have you brought me here for J.R?!" Gary demanded to know, he was outraged that his brother would pull a stunt like that, as well as his nephew. John Ross grinned.

"It's simple uncle Gary. We don't want to invest in your offsprings company and we also don't want, Cliff Barnes in our company!" John Ross explained.

Gary laughed. "So you think kidnapping me is going to make me back down?! You've got another thing coming J.R!" Gary replied.

"Oh your going to back down, because if you don't I will invest in your kiddies company, and I'll tear it down from the inside out!" J.R said with a smirk.

"Oh and if that don't make you wanna run that I've got multiple copies of you Sleeping with that waitress in Knots Landing. I'd hate for that to get back to Valene".

* * *

Christopher Ewing had just finished his third tub of strawberry jelly when his mother, Pam Ewing had entered the room. "How are you holding up?" Pam asked, placing her handbag in the floor before sitting beside her son. "I'm OK. The doctors said that my wounds are clearing up and that I'll be out in a few days" Christopher explained, reassuring his mother that he was safe.

"That's great!" Pam replied.

"Yeah I guess so, I'm just nervous about becoming a father" Chris stated. Pam smiled.

"We all get nervous honey. But I'm sure it'll be a wonderful experience that you a d Amanda will both enjoy. How are you two by the way?" Pam asked. Christopher sighed.

"I guess we're OK. We've spoke a lot since everything that happened with Jeff and Carl as well as the thing with Elena but I think we're alright, we've kissed here and here and spoke about the babies" Christopher explained.

"I don't need anymore details! Speaking of Elena though, her brother came to speak to me this morning, he said he'll be helping around the ranch?" Pam stated. Christopher nodded.

"He came to see me a few days ago, he asked for a job and I just said yes, I'm sure he's OK though" Chris said.

Pam smiled.

* * *

Drew Ramos had spent the day feeding animals on Southfork Ranch before unpacking boxes and then filling them up. Drew had spotted a car driving towards the Ranch ten minutes ago and now he saw who was coming out of it. Bobby Ewing, Amanda Ewing, Bobby Ewing II and a strikingly attractive Betsy Ewing.

Everyone had made their way inside except for Betsy who had spotted the alcohol shelves that were kept in the barn. After her fight with Amanda earlier she knew she could do with a bottle of wine. Betsy stormed over to the barn and immediately clutched onto a bottle. "Thirsty?" Drew asked, confronting the young beauty.

"Guess so" Betsy responded. Drew smirked.

"Need a hand opening it?" Drew queried. Betsy looked to the ground before looking up, without saying anything she handed him the bottle. Drew ripped open the cork and quickly took a swig before handing the bottle back.

"Hey!" Betsy moaned, taking her own gulp.

"What, a ranch hand needs a drink once in a while!" Drew said, defending himself.

A few hours later, the two had now consumed three whole bottles of wine, except Drew who had only had the swig he had taken earlier. Betsy had rambled on about how she and Vicente hardly had any passion or romance and that she was jealous of Amanda's and Christopher's relationship, as well as John Ross's and Pamela's.

Drew had listened, empathised and took everything in, then in one moment Betsy looked into Drew's eyes and felt the attraction that he felt with her. Betsy suddenly lunged in for a kiss before swinging her body round so it was placed in Drew's lap where she began to unbutton his shirt and make love to him.

* * *

THE END...

**Episode 4 - Carter Royale: Amanda calls her sister, Roxane Carter to Dallas for the funeral of their brother Carl, whilst Roxane seems guilty for Amanda's bad childhood, Amanda's grandmother, Dana blames Amanda! meanwhile a shocking revelation about Vicente is revealed. **


	4. Episode 4 - Carter Royale

**A/N: Hey Guys! I was supposed to upload this last week but didn't get round to it! Sorry! Hope you all enjoyed the premiere of season three of TNT's Dallas, but now let's get to mine! Please read and review!**

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Ewing, Drew Ramos, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing, Pam Ewing.**

**Featuring: Betsy Ewing, Dana Carter, Roxane Carter.**

Christopher Ewing had returned to Southfork two days ago. Chris's mother, Pam Ewing and his wife Amanda had safely transferred him from his hospital bed to his bed with Amanda at Southfork. "We've had too many Ewing's in the hospital this year, if we carry on we'll have our own ward named after us!" Pam said, Amanda started laughing at this.

"I wouldn't mind that" Christopher said in response. He had already been in the hospital twice in the last two years, once when he had fallen into a coma, during the fire at Southfork, and the second being him being shot by Amanda's brother, Carl. "Pam could you give me and Christopher a minute alone please" Amanda said poiltely, wishing to speak with Christopher.

"Yes sure, I need to help Teresa with the laundry anyway" Pam said, making her way downstairs, closing the door behind her. "What's wrong baby? is it the pregnancy?" Christopher asked, placing his hands around his wife's waist. "It's about Carl. It's his funeral in a few days and I've invited my sister, Roxane and my grandmother to Dallas for his funeral, considering his body is here" Amanda explained.

"What?!" Christpher shrieked. "You want to host a funeral for the brother that you murdered! Not forgetting the fact that he shot me in the chest and tried to kill my best friend!".

Amanda knew all of this, but at the end of the day Carl was her brother, and no matter how much she hated him, she couldn't blame her family. "I know that Christopher but it's not fair on my family, my grandmother and sister have a right to grieve!" Amanda responded.

"Oh what the sister that you last spoke to on a phone where she gave you inherited money which you shouted at her for! As well as her being the one who left you to get beaten up by your brother!" Christopher said. Amanda had resented Roxane since her childhood and quite frankly didn't want anything to do with Carl, Roxie, Dana (her grandmother) or her deceased parents! But this wasn't about her, she was also thinking about her child, if it had ever found out about Carl, Amanda would want it to know that their mother had at least buried their uncle in peace.

* * *

Drew Ramos had spent yet another evening with Betsy Ewing down at the hay-barn. Betsy had awoken, her face covered in sweat and she noticed an asleep and half naked Drew beside her. "Oh my god!" Betsy said, pulling her clothes over her head, trying to get dressed before anyone spotted her. Drew woke up. "Where you going baby?" Drew asked, sliding his hand up Betsy's back. "I have to go before my family get's suspicious!" Betsy responded, shoving Drew's hand away.

"You said Vicente was away on business".

"He is, but he's due back today and I don't want him finding us! We are still engaged after all" Betsy explained. She knew she would just get a load of stick from her family anyway, especially from Sue Ellen and Amanda, they were like a tag team. "Just one more kiss?" Drew asked seductively.

Betsy smiled. "Come here then!" she said, leaning in for something more than just a kiss.

* * *

John Ross Ewing had spent a nice evening indoors with his fiancee whom he showered with love and affection, and of course he got something in return. Pamela Rebecca leant over to see her fully naked husband in the shower, washing his hair. "How comes I weren't invited?!" Pamela asked, getting out of bed.

"I wanted you to have a lie in, considering everything that's been going on, you can join me fi you want though!" John Ross snickered, grabbing a towel and leaving the shower.  
"I'm glad you had some John Ross time anyways!" Pamela responded, giggling. Pamela smooched her husband on the lips before proceeding to getting dressed. "I still can't believe my father gave his shares to Frank of all people!" Pamela said, shocked for words.

"It's only temporarily though darlin'! Besides, you and Christopher own the majority of the company anyway" John Ross said.

"I know but still! Frank! What an ass!" Pamela snickered, putting on a black dress. "What are you doing today?".

"Well after daddy and I scared uncle Gary off from that stupid Cano - Ewing Energies deal, I've decided to take the family to the Oil Baron's Ball. I invited Lucy and Mitch as well" John Ross explained.

"Good! I could use a night out" Pamela said. She then edged closer to John Ross. "But if I see you staring at any barmaids tonight, You'll be begging me to end you!" Pamela said seductively before leaving for work.

* * *

Sue Ellen Ewing had forced her son, John Ross to invite Gary, Betsy, Bobby and Vicente along to the Oil Baron's Ball as apart of a truce between John Ross and Gary. John Ross had agreed to go along with it for the sake of his mother. Sue Ellen had forced J.R to tag along also.

Sue Ellen was getting ready with Pam Ewing at Southfork whilst waiting for their car to tak them to the Oil Barons Ball. "I really thing John Ross is becoming a changed man" Pam said, informing Sue Ellen of her opinion on John Ross. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"That must be Lucy and Mitch, I'll get it" Sue Ellen responded, heading to open the door. As soon as she opened it she didn't come face to face with Lucy and Mitch, instead two women, one a tall redhead, dressed in a violet coloured dress and the other a short old lady with grey hair and a furry coat. "Can I help you?" Sue Ellen asked, confused by the guests.

"We're here for Amanda!" The elder one said.

Pam came to Sue Ellen's aid after not knowing who the two females were. "Did you say, you wanted Amanda Ewing?" Pam asked. The elderly lady rolled her eyes.

"Yes that's what I've been saying for the last five minutes!" The woman said.

Amanda Ewing came rushing downstairs as soon as she heard the elderly voice. "Sorry Pam, I invited them" Amanda said, heading over to the door. "This is my sister, Roxane Carter and this is my grandmother, Dana" Amanda said, feeling awkward between the Carter ladies and the Ewing ones.

"Oh your Roxane? I think I remember you" Sue Ellen said, dying to fill Pam in. Dana barged through the Southfork doors with Roxane coming behind her. "So, what are they doing here?" Sue Ellen asked, curious to know.

Amanda didn't know what to say. "It's our brothers funeral" Roxane said, speaking up. Both Sue Ellen and Pam were shocked, Pam was especially annoyed as it was Amanda and Roxane's brother, Carl that had shot Pam's son Christopher! "Oh, right" Pam said.

"Got a problem with that Pat?!" Dana asked, rudely. Pam exhaled.

"It's Pam and no!" Pam said, storming off into the kitchen with Sue Ellen following behind.

"Nana why do you have to be so rude?!" Amanda asked, heading over to Dana and Roxane.

"Excuse me?! How dare you young lady! You murdered your only brother and you call me rude?! I shouldn't have to fly out to Dallas to bury another of my relatives! First your parents and now Carl! So don't call me rude!" Dana said, storming out of Southfork and sulking in the car.

"Don't listen to her, you know what she's like" Roxane said, comforting her sister for the first time.

"Look Roxie don't bother. I know you feel the same as her anyway" Amanda responded.

"I get it you know. Your messed up because of us, it's all our fault! None of us were their for you. Mom and dad were always busy with their work, they never gave any of us attention or affection, ever! And then when they died, we went through a pretty tough time, especially you. You were our baby sister! Carl and I should've looked after you. I'm really sorry Amanda, I was too busy gallivanting in clubs! Hooking up with guys and doing things I shouldn't of! I never thought about what you were going through. All that torture and abuse from Carl! I was supposed to protect you! But somehow, you still turned out OK. You became a police officer in Knots Landing for Christ sakes! And then you moved to Barcelona and met the man of your dreams in Christopher! You came to Dallas, got married and now look! Your pregnant and going to have a baby! I'm sorry we screwed up your life Amanda, and I know you didn't kill Carl out of spite, you were protecting your friend. We should've supported you and been there for you! I'm sorry I didn't come to the wedding either, I just hope we can move forward? Lets bury Carl and get on with our lives!" Roxane explained.

Amanda started to cry. "I'd like that!" Amanda said, hugging her sister.

* * *

THE END...

**Episode 5 - Oil Barons Ball: John Ross and Co. attend the Oil Barons Ball where Vicente's true intentions are revealed, as well as the continuation of Betsy and Drew's affair. Gary, Bobby II and Frank return, along with Lucy Ewing Cooper and Mitch Cooper!**


	5. Oil Barons Ball

**A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry it's taken me nearly two weeks to update! It's kinda short but it helps make the next few episodes even bigger!**

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Ewing, Drew Ramos, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing, Pam Ewing**

**Featuring: Betsy Ewing, Gary Ewing, Bobby Ewing II, Vicente Cano, Frank Ashkani, Mitch Cooper, Lucy Ewing Cooper, Teresa and Jill.**

Sue Ellen and Pam Ewing had both succesfully gotten dressed in the time that Amanda had left with her sister, Roxane to attend Carl's funeral. Sue Ellen and Pam were on their way out when J.R Ewing came sprinting from upstairs. "Wait for me darlin' you forced me to go to this god damn thing so the least you can do is wait for me! Your are my date after all!" J.R said, breathing heavily after his ordeal down the stairs.

"What on earth made you think I was your date, J.R?" Sue Ellen asked, smirking. She loved teasing him.

"Come on Sue Ellen, don't play games with me. Pam's got Bobby, John Ross has got Pamela, Lucy's got Mitch, so that just leaves you and me" J.R responded. This time Sue Ellen's grin got even wider.

"That's not nescassarily true J.R. I could be accompanying any of the boys. Amanda's at the funeral so maybe I'm with him, or Bobby Junior, or maybe even Gary, after all, Val's not around" Sue Ellen said, after that she and Pam hopped into Sue Ellen's car with J.R following shortly behind.

The Oil Barons Ball was always a busy place. John Ross had booked most of the first floor, however other guests had attended as well. John Ross stood near the buffet table with Pamela by his side. Betsy, Vicente, Bobby II, Gary, Christopher, Bobby, J.R, Pam and Sue Ellen were also in attendance as well. "So have you planned a date for the wedding yet, Pamela?" Betsy asked, everyone then huddled around the engaged couple. "Were hoping to have it pretty soon, you'll have to help me and the girls to sort it out!" Pamela explained.

"It sounds wonderful Pamela" Bobby said, with Pam and Christopher by his side.

"There's Lucy and Mitch!" Bobby Ewing II said, noticing Lucy and Mitch approach the Ewing family. As Lucy and Mitch had come into contact with the Ewing's everyone fighted for a hug. "It's been a while Mitch" John Ross said, shaking hands with him.

Mitch then ran over to Pamela. "Oh Pammy I've missed you so much, your momma told me your engaged to a Ewing, I bet your father didn't take it too well" Mitch said, smirking. Pamela rolled her eyes.

"It's good to see you too uncle Mitch. Your right, daddy always has an opinion on everything, especially the Ewing's!" Pamela responded.

The others huddled towards Lucy. "As soon as John Ross called I knew I had to come, it's good to see you all" Lucy said, hugging each individual member of the family.

John Ross, Sue Ellen and J.R headed over to Gary and Bobby II. "Good to see you uncle Gary" John Ross said, smirking as he shook Gary's hand. Gary's stern look remained on his face.

"Thank you for inviting me John Ross" Gary responded, smiling at Sue Ellen before he left.

Betsy Ewing let her eyes wander as she noticed Drew Ramos enter the Oil Barons Ball, she felt angry inside as he smirked, she knew he only came to tease her, and it worked. "He's cute isn't he" Christopher's secretary Jill said, standing beside Betsy. Betsy sighed.

"He sure is, too bad I'm engaged though" Betsy responded. Jill chuckled.

"That doesn't stop some people though, god I hate cheaters, don't you?" Jill queried, completely oblvious to the fact that Betsy was involved in an affair with Drew.

"Yeah, can't stand them" Betsy replied, she began to feel hot and sweaty, she made her exit as soon as she saw Teresa make her way over to Jill.

Betsy Ewing then made her way over to her fiance. "Hey baby, what was you talking to Jill about?" Vicente asked, stroking Betsy's cheek.

"Nothing much, just men" Betsy responded. Pamela, John Ross and Christopher then made their way over to Betsy and Vicente. "Who's that guy Christopher?" Vicente asked, directing his hand towards Drew Ramos.

"Oh that's just a ranch hand at Southfork, he's a good guy" Christopher replied, all he could think about was Amanda and how she was coping.

"Really? He seems like a bit of a moron to me" Vicente said, making Betsy feel awkward, before he could elaborte his phone started to ring. "Excuse me one moment" Vicente said.

Vicente Cano made his way to a backroom in the Oil Barons Ball when a tall and balding man came through. "Have you got anything yet?" the man asked.

"That bitch, Betsy's having an affair with the ranch hand, makes me feel sick pretending to be her fiance" Vicente replied. The man then revealed himself to be Frank Ashkani, Cliff Barnes' assistant at Barnes Oil.

"Don't worry, you won't have to pretend much longer, I'm working on getting Barnes Oil from Christopher and Pamela" Frank explained.

"But what about Pamela's father, Cliff? he has shares too" Vicente pointed out.

Frank smiled. "If I can keep Mr. Barnes out of Dallas indefintely, I'll be able to keep his shares as my own, and then we can conquer Ewing Enterprises together" Frank Ashkani said. The two men then started to laugh, they had figured it all out, they just needed to execute their plan.

A few hours after the Oil Barons Ball, Amanda Ewing had returned back to Southfork and made her way to her bedroom with Christopher, she found lit candles everywhere and romantic music playing. "What's all this in aid of?" Amanda asked curiously, placing her car keys down.

"I wanted you to feel special, especially with my gorgeous baby inside of you, how did the funeral go?" Christopher responded.

"It was OK, Roxie and Grandma have headed back home now, me and Roxie promised we'll stay in contact more though now. I love you Christopher" Amanda said, she then stripped off as did Christopher before making love to each other.

THE END...

**Episode 6 - Bachelor/ette: Christopher and Amanda organise John Ross' and Pamela's Bachelor and Batchelorette parties respectively. Drew gets drunk and reveals something to Christopher about Elena. Meanwhile an ex lover of John Ross winds up at Pamela's party and causes trouble for the bride to be.**


End file.
